The disclosure generally relates to mobile device software, and particularly to facilitating access to content on a mobile device.
There is a wide range of software applications that allow mobile device users to access content. These applications typically provide a user with some combination of text, images, and software constructs. Often these applications include a history log of what content a user has accessed within the application.
However, a mobile device user may access content within dozens of different software applications. Further, the user may use multiple devices to access content. If the user does not remember the application or device on which a particular content item was accessed, it may be difficult to find the content item even if it is stored in a history log of one of the dozens of applications. Manually searching through each software application on a particular device or a set of devices takes time and effort. Further, users use different devices at different times, and may desire to access a content item on a different device running a different operating system from the device originally used to access the content. Finding a previously accessed content item is not a trivial task, and may discourage users from using applications to access content because the time and effort required to access a previously accessed content item may make other options for accessing content more attractive.
The Figures (FIGS.) and the following description relate to example embodiments by way of illustration only. It should be noted that from the following discussion, alternative embodiments of the structures and methods disclosed herein will be readily recognized as viable alternatives that may be employed without departing from the principles of what is claimed.